A traceability system is used for managing the information of the circulation process of a commodity. The information of the circulation process refers to the production district, the production date and the like. The traceability system is capable of specifying the information of the distribution process of each commodity based on a recognition code expressed by a bar code or a wireless IC tag attached to each commodity.